


Weekend at Voxmore

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Custody Battle, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: K.O . spends the weekend with his Dad(s).





	Weekend at Voxmore

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! THIS STORY IS REALLY POPULAR! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THENKIND WORDS!
> 
> Also, as of September 29, 2019, this story has been edited for (most if not all) spelling or punctuation and spelling errors. I type most of these super late and forgot if I posted them or not. Honestly I thought this was gone forever. I'm glad it wasn't.

Enid, K.O, and Rad were leaned up against the counter. It was a slow day so they didn't have anything to do. That's when he walked in. Professor Venomous. Rad and Enid jumped in front of him in a flash. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What are you doing here Professor Venomous?!" Enid sound angry and ready to attack.

"I'm here to pick up K.O. It's friday."

"Huh?" Rad looked confused. Carol walked in and Venomous grinned.

"How ya doin Sparks?" The two were shocked when Carol laughed.

"Peanut go get your overnight bag." K.O. ran to the back and grabbed it.

"Hey Laser." 

"Laser? Like LaserBLAST?! One of the greatest heroes ever?!"

"At one point that's exactly who I was. Not anymore."

"But why do you want K.O?"

"I'm his dad. It's the weekend. Sparks how much do you actually tell these kids?" She laughed.

"Yeah that's on K.O. He should have told them so they wouldn't try to attack you."

"And ultimately fail."

"Fail?! Watch me!" Enid went in to kick him while Rad went to punch him. He dodged easily.

"I'm a snake. Really?" 

"So wait, how did one of the greatest heroes ever become one of the most evil villains ever?"

"Cruel irony?" Carol elbowed him and he laughed. As soon as K.O. walked out, Ray walked in. The boy grinned and hugged the robot.

"Hey Ray!" The robot chuckled.

"Well hello to you too. I assume you're ready?"

"Mhm!"

"Oh hey pops?"

"Hm?"

"Is there any chance that I could skip on that little shindig tonight?"

"Oh no! If I'm stuck going to that stupid dinner with Billiam Milliam, I'm dragging you all with me! That includes you K.O."

"Dang it! But I don't want to go to some dinner with a villain!"

"First off, you have dinner with us every weekend,I'm a literal SUPER villain, and that maked your arguement invalid." K.O crossed his arms and pouted.

"Second, I don't want to go either but I have to. At least you, Fink, and Darrell will be together and...oh my god you three are going to sink his yacht. " He though for a second.

"I'll give you each 20 technos if you do."

"Laser!" 

"What?! It's not like he can't buy another! Besides, I've sunk them with Fink plenty of times. And once with Boxy."

"Boxy?" Carol snickered.

"Since when did you start calling him that?" Enid asked. Rad was whispering to Ray and didn't hear.

"Since before the wedding?"

"Wedding?! Rad did you know about this?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah I went. Ray invited me as his date."

"Wow. Ok. I feel really left out now." K.O. laughed and hugged her.

"It's ok Enid! I still love you!" She ruffled his hair.

"Thanks K.O." Venomous checked the time.

"Alright Kiddo, we gotta get going." 

"Kay dad!" He hugged Carol.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye peanut. Have fun ok?"

"Ok! Bye guys!" He ran and got in the car. Ray was talking to Rad and giggling.

"Ray. We gotta go."

"Oops! Bye darling. See you later!" He blew him a kiss and walked out. 

"How do you deal with a teenager?"

"I deal with two of them. Every day." The adults laughed.

"See ya Laser."

"See ya Sparks." He gave her a side ways hug and walked out. He got in the car and started driving.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah K.O?" 

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe the arcade." They parked at Fink's day care. She ran out, burnt up as she slammed into his legs.

"Well, I see you had fun."

"Yeah!"

"Alright, well we need to get you cleaned up and everyone ready to go."

"Oh boy! Where are we going boss?!" 

"Dinner with Billiam." She scowled and got in the car. She growled as Venomous helped her get buckled in.

"Oh great, it's the mama's boy."

"Fink. Be nice. I don't want any fighting between the two of you this weekend. Or we won't keep going places. Got it?"

"Yes boss."

"Ok dad." They both had their arms crossed and they were glaring at eachother.

"Good." He got in and drove home. Once he got there, Ray jumped out and opened the hologram screen to call Rad as he walked. Venomous helped Fink unbuckle as K.O. jumped out. They all walked in and Venomous kissed Boxman first and foremost.

"Hi Boxman!"

"Hi K.O.!" Venomous chuckled as they parted.

"We should probably start getting everyone ready. The question is, do you want to bathe Fink or should I?"

"Good luck with that."

"Oh come on babe! Really?!" Boxman smirked at him. Venomous threw his hands up with a smile.

"Alright. Come on Fink." Like a flash, a purple rattle snake tail wrap around her waist and hoisted her up. She thrashed and fought. 

"The quicker we get this done the quicker it'll be over." He walked out with her.

"Mikayla!" K.O. got tackled by Mikayla. He laughed and hugged her.

"Hi Mikayla!" Shannon walked in.

"Hey K.O."

"Hi Shannon. Where's Darrell?"

"He's in his room pouting because he doesn't want to go tonight."

"Me either, but Daddy is making me go."

"Yeah, pops is making us go too. Except for Jethro and Mikayla."

"Why isn't Jethro coming?"

"He has a virus and he needs to reboot."

"Oh ok." A few minutes later, Fink ran out in a frilly dress and a pout. Venomous walked out soaking wet. 

"Well that's done. Now I need to get dry. Thanks a lot fuzzball." She gave him an evil grin. 

"At least we know you're destined to be a villain." He looked at his son.

"You need to get dressed too kiddo. You can't get out of this." He groaned and stormed to his room. When they all got dressed, Venomous teleported them onto Billiam's yacht. 

"Venomous darling! So glad you could come!" K.O. saw how his dad grit his teeth in anoyance and let out a small hiss. He forced a smile.

"Billiam. Always a pleasure." Clearly a lie through teeth and clenched fists. Billiam laid eyes on K.O. and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who's this?"

"This is K.O. He's my son."

"A future villain hopefully?" Venomous smirked. He had never been happier to have a son want to be hero.

"Actually he wants to be a hero. And why stop a kid's dreams? That's just immoral even for me." Milliam hesitated and Boxman snickered.

As the dinner continued, Venomous was seriously contemplated helping the youngest three members of his family sink that damn ship. He pulled the three to the other part of the ship.

"Listen, I'm giving you each a weapon. Not of mass destruction. Just of destruction. Aim for eachother but DON'T HIT EACHOTHER. Make sure this ship goes down in flames." He gave his kids an evil grin and handed each of them a mild laser gun. They grinned and ran around. As the three adults talked, a loud bang came from the front of the ship. A cloud of black smoke started up as the three ran out.

"My ship!"

"I am so sorry Billiam! I have no idea how these three got a hold of laser guns." He took the guns and secretly slid each of them twenty technos. They quickly teleported away and Venomous smirked as he heard the golden super villain cry. When they got home, the three dashed off before Boxman could blink.

"Ven you didn't did you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Boxy." He gave his husband a peck on the lips and started walking to the bedroom and taking his bun down. Boxman ran after him.

"You gave them those laser guns and I know it!"

"Where's your proof?"

"You're a bad influence." Venomous smirked.

"I'm a super villain darling. That's my job."

*

At the end of the weekend, Venomous took K.O. to his house.

"I'll see you next weekend ok bud?"

"Ok...hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"You arnt really as bad as everyone says. I mean you were a hero right?" He chuckled at his son.

"I was. Then I realised how people tend to lie. Besides, I made money and had more fun being a villain than I did as a hero. It was more challenging and more...exhilarating. but that's just my personal opinion. You may get that same feeling from being a hero when you get older." He smiled and ruffled his hair. K.O. smiled and hugged him. Venomous hugged back with a soft smile.

"I love you daddy." Venomous tenced in shock. K.O. looked up as Venomous wrapped his arms around his son with a loving grin reserved for his kids.

"I love you too kiddo. I'll see you next week."

"Unless we have to come and stop you and Boxman from being evil." Venomous chuckled.

"I look forward to it." K.O. smiled as he walked into the house. Venomous sat and let out a shakey breath as he wiped his eyes. He backed away from the house, and drove back to Boxmore.


End file.
